<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Could Ever Dream Of by Sacred__Oasis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003260">All I Could Ever Dream Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis'>Sacred__Oasis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistletoe Kisses (count down to Christmas 2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug PV - Fandom, miraculous ladybug anime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I low key like Bridgette and Felix more than Adrien and marinette, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Please don’t come for me, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i dont know what to put here, lots of fluff, wholesome content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridgette is set on having a mistletoe kiss with Félix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistletoe Kisses (count down to Christmas 2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Could Ever Dream Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know we don’t really have like, any content of these two, but the fan comics just made me fall in love with their dynamic, so here we are! I plan on making this a part of a mini Christmas series centering around a new ship kissing under the mistletoe each day until Christmas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Christmas party at the Bourgeois hotel was in full swing: decorations were hung from the ceilings and lined the windows, holiday music was playing, there was a large spread of many a treats on long tables in the corner of the ballroom, and people were dancing about in the center. And despite the fact that Bridgette was an absolute sucker for the holidays and for parties- all of that was the last thing on her mind.</p><p>In fact, the only thing on her mind was the mistletoe hanging at the front entrance- that and Félix’s inevitable arrival.</p><p>At least, she assumed he was coming. <em>Hoped</em> he was coming... Félix never seemed to be one for social situations and crowded spaces, but this was the Christmas party of <em>the</em> year! He <em>had</em> to be here! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But the more time went on, the more anxious thoughts swirled about her head. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he wasn’t coming after all. Perhaps his family didn’t celebrate Christmas? What if he was trying to avoid her? What if he was out on a date with somebody else? What if he slipped and fell and hurt himself on some ice? What if-?</em>
</p><p>A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder, causing her to jump back and yelp. Only when she saw who it was did she calm down: it was just her cousin, Marinette.</p><p>”Are you ok Bridgette? You’ve just been standing by the entrance the entire time! You should come in!”</p><p>Bridgette heaved a sigh, twiddling her thumbs. “I can’t, not yet anyways.”</p><p>Mari frowned. “Why not?”</p><p>Bridgette smiled. “I’m waiting for someone.”</p><p>Her cousin’s eyes twinkled with mischief and amusement. “By someone I assume you mean Félix?”</p><p>Bridgette shoved a finger to Mari’s mouth in an attempt to quiet her. “Shhhhhh! Not so loud!” She hissed. “What if he shows up and hears you!”</p><p>Mari rolled her eyes. “Bri, I think he already knows you like him. You’ve confessed to him at least 3 times already this year alone.”</p><p>”Whatever, whatever, that’s a minor detail!” She said with a huff, already pushing her cousin to back in the direction of the party.</p><p>”I’m just saying Bri, don’t wait around here all night. He might not even show up.”</p><p>Bridgette tried to push that thought out of her head. “If he’s not here within the next 15 minutes I’ll come in, now go and dance with Adrien!” She heard her cousin laughing as she playfully shoved her the last leg of the way.</p><p>Well, now she has 15 minutes of anxious waiting to kill.</p><p>This was going to be a long night.</p><p>———</p><p>14 minutes. 14 minutes and he still wasn’t here. The party had been going on for well over an hour now, and he hadn’t shown up! She told Mari she’d only wait for 15 minutes, and that time was very close to being up. She wished she could say she had prepared a little better for this moment, and yet disappointment seized her chest and left a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>She sighed. What was the point in waiting any longer? He wasn’t gonna come. She turned to start walking towards the party when-</p><p>“Bridgette?”</p><p>She whipped around, and there he was-</p><p>“Félix!” She squealed in delight. “I didn’t think you were gonna show up!”</p><p>He shrugged. “I wasn’t planning too, but... Adrien had texted me saying his date’s cousin was lonely and all by herself, so I figured I’d tag along.”</p><p>Bridgette giggled and wrapped her arms around one of his. “You really do care!”</p><p>He merely shrugged again, and looked away, something reminiscent of a blush spreading across his face. “What kind of gentlemen would leave a lady hanging?”</p><p>By this point, she was practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her heels, causing Félix to raise an eyebrow. “You seem... more excited than usual? Is there something I’m missing here?”</p><p>She merely pointed up to the plant hanging above their heads.</p><p>”Ah, I suppose that would explain it.”</p><p>She let out a huff, placing her hands on her hips. “Well?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes in amusement, a small, playful smirk on his lips. “Very well. Just know that you an owe me a dance after.”</p><p>She grinned. “Of course!”</p><p>And with that he gave her a swift yet soft kiss on the lips. One that practically made her heart melt (and his, not that he would admit it of course.)</p><p>”I like the dress by the way, it looks good on you.”</p><p>She blushed, looking down at the red party dress she had on. “You think?” She asked, playing with the ruffled layers of the skirt.</p><p>”I do think.”</p><p>She giggled, once again attaching herself to his arm. “Well I think you look quite dashing yourself.”</p><p>”I do try my best, now, would you like to see this party I’ve heard so much about?”</p><p>”With pleasure!”</p><p>”Then lead the way!”</p><p>And with that, they went in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a side note, I didn’t bother proofreading this, so let me know if you find any mistakes! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>